This study has been designed to assess the influence of three major variables on physiological "arousal", craving and alcohol acquisition behavior. These variables are as follows: 1. Exteroceptive cues - e.g., the physical setting; 2. Interoceptive cues - e.g., the pharmacological effects of different drugs; 3. Cognitive task - e.g., the influence of abstract vs. concrete tasks. It is assumed that alcoholics receiving a small "priming" dose of ethanol prior to performing abstract tasks in a "conducive" physical setting will dispaly maximal craving and alcohol acquisition behavior. The methods for determining this are outlined in the grant.